encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Pairings in Encantadia
The following are pairings of the characters of Encantadia in the 2005-2006 series and the 2016 series. 2005-2006 series Pairings known Ether-Arde Ether and Arde's relationship is forbidden because higher beings such as them aren't allowed to stoop down to the level of the beings they've created. Emre curses them to never see each other as he transforms Arde to a dragon and Ether to a snake. Raquim-Mine-a Raquim and Mine-a first met at the Batis ng Katotohanan where Mine-a's friend pursued Mine-a to ask if she'll ever love someone. Raquim's face appears on the water. Coincidentally, Raquim goes there and the two meet. Raquim asks for Mine-a's name but Mine-a replies "Sheda" to which Raquim teases her that she's too beautiful to deserve a name like that. Raquim and Mine-a encounter again in the forest. Mine-a tells him her name is Quesha. Alena-Ybarro Alena and Ybarro started off in a light and comedic manner with Ybarro in persuit of Alena and Alena being irritated by his presence. On the night when Ybarro sneaked into Alena's room they had a hilarious encounter with Ybarro teasing her by covering her face with a blanket and tickles her stomach. The encounter soon turn serious as Ybarro seeks Alena's but returns to its comedic aura when Alena calls for the soldiers leaving Ybarro no choice but to escape. Alena gives Ybarro a brand new cape. Their relationship will turn into a complex one encountered a lot of trials starting with Alena thinking Ybarro is dead and Alena's attempted suicide, then when Ybarro encountered Alena who has amnesia, then the imprisonment of Ybarro and the forced wedding between Alena and Hitano, to prevent her death Alena took the form of an aquatic plant and everyone looked for her. Upon knowing that Alena is no longer kept captive in Hathoria Ybarro looked everywhere for her but having no clue on where exactly Alena is, Ybarro sought the help of Cassiopea and Cassiopeia directed him to the Batis ng Katotohanan and instructs him to follow the fragrant scent of an aquatic plant there he will find Alena. While Ybarro was checking on the plant Asval and his confidants appeared. Asval realizes that Ybarro values the flower and takes it. Ybarro tries to take the plant back but he got captured while touching the plant, Asval got poisoned. Realizing the plant had protected him, Ybarro recognizes the plant to be Alena. Unable to know how to return Alena to her original form, he sought Cassiopeia's help again. Cassiopeia asks him how does he show his love? Ybarro returns to the forest thinking about the answer. Ybarro then realizes it is through a kiss. He kisses the plant and successfully reverts Alena back to her original form. Alena-Hitano Hitano is obsessed with Alena and is determined to win her feelings back however Alena does not reciprocate his feelings because she is in love with Ybarro. Hitano will soon be given the opportunity when Pirena tricks Alena to surrendering the Brilyante ng Tubig to her. When Alena does, Pirena uses the Brilyante to erase Alena's memories entrusting the amnesia striken Alena to Hitano's care. Hitano took care of Alena under the aliases Berdano and Akesha. They lived deep within the mountains but Alena would often wander far away at one point nearly being seen by Ybarro if he hadn't found her earlier. His possessiveness of her drove him to the extent of tying her hands in chains and threatening to kill her with his sword if she escapes again indicating that he doesn't want Alena to know her true identity and be together with him for the rest of their lives. Hitano then receives a warning from Pirena that Danaya is coming to look for Alena they escape but was cornered by Danaya and Aquil accompanied with Lirean soldiers. Alena is the reason why he joined forces with the Hathors hoping to attain her by force Alena uses his feelings to her advantage by tricking her to free Amihan from Lireo promising she will come with him if he does. He conspired with Hagorn to imprison Ybarro and threatened Alena to kill him if she does not marry him. Alena unwillingly marries him and Hitano kisses him. Alena is kept in prison after they had wed. Hitano soon learns she is pregnant Alena curses him that her child will be the cause of his death and soon Hitano meets his end during his encounter with Kahlil, before Hitano dies Kahlil tells him who he is and Hitano remembers what Alena told him before. Ybarro-Amihan While Alena is living within the mountains with Hitano Amihan and Ybarro met. Ybarro saved Amihan from the Hathors. Amihan recognizes him as Ybrahim Pirena-Asval Pirena fell in love with Asval after he acted affectionate towards her but that feelings disappeared after Asval's betrayal and turned into hate after killing her daughter Mira. Asval's feelings for Pirena is a huge mystery. It is unknown if he truly loved her and just dropped his feelings to persue his ambition or it was truly a manipulation. In Etheria a younger Asval fell in love with Pirena but Pirena knowing what will he will become in the future, became cold towards him repeatedly rejecting his actions of affection towards her. Asval eventually gave up on her and vowed to never love again because one painful rejection is enough to make him stop loving anyone. Danaya-Aquil Aquil fell in love with Danaya at some point in the series. Danaya also fell in love with Aquil but refuses to admit it she hides it through her anger and pride. Aside from Ynang Reyna and her sisters, Aquil is the only one who can soften Danaya's heart. Danaya often makes fun of him but can also be jealous at times. When the diwatas were watching an Encantado taking a bath she orders them to go back to their duty only to reveal that Encantado is Aquil she giggles at him before leaving. One time Aquil caught Danaya taking away his clothes while he was taking a bath Danaya tells him this is his punishment. Aquil later comes back to the camp wearing an undergarment made out of leaves. Danaya even got jealous of a sword when Aquil was still thinking about the sword's condition while she already got hurt and wounded. In terms of support, Lira is their pairing's main supporter in the series. She suggests Aquil to kiss Danaya. A flustered Aquil replies it is an insult to do that. Lira then teaches Aquil the meaning of the words "I love you" and encourages him to tell it to Danaya to which Aquil says he can't do that and Lira comments how cowardly he is then, Lira teaches Danaya how to frighten someone. She instructs her to tell that person "I love you" in an angry tone. After this she calls for Aquil and Danaya tells him I love you! Danaya then asked Lira if she did a good job. Lira tells her to go near and tell him again Danaya goes nearer and tells him thrice in an threatening voice I love you! Making Aquil dumbfounded. After Danaya leaves, Lira pats Aquil and tells him she is right about her ashti. Since then, Danaya would often tell Aquil "I love you!" or "I love you ka talaga!" and Aquil would smile at the remark or even respond. It is revealed that Danaya knew the true meaning of the words the whole time. Danaya was heartbroken when Aquil died. In book 3 Aquil returned from Devas only to arrive at the time Avria was pretending to be Danaya. When this was found out, the real Danaya had returned to her original body. When asking for proof, Danaya told Aquil the words he knows very well, "I love you." Aquil then believes it is the real Danaya. At some point, Danaya felt like she was hurting Aquil so she asked Emre to allow them to have a collective dream but during the dream Danaya decides not to push through with bearing a child with Aquil as they are in the middle of the war. When the battle was over Aquil was about to leave for Devas but Danaya asks him to stay. During the final episode, Danaya is with Aquil and they have a child. Lira-Anthony Anthony-Mira As Cassiopeia has forseen, Mira would fell in love with a mortal that would make her leave Encantadia for him. Mira found it hard to believe at first however when she came to the World of Mortals to kill Anthony, he was saved by him. Mira would soon feel the budding love she has for Anthony but her love for him is one sided as Anthony is in love with Lira. Mira seeks a solution to this and Cassiopeia gives her a love potion which she uses to make Anthony forget Lira and fall in love with her. Even though Anthony forgot who Lira is, the incompleteness made Mira uncomfortable. Wanting to fix all of what she has done, she brings Anthony to Encantadia hoping that once he sees Lira all his memories will come back. Mira's hopes come into fulfillment as Lira and Anthony reconcile. Although hurt by the truth, Mira showed great acceptance and let go of Anthony so that he can be with the one he truly loves. Memen-Ornia Memen and Ornia fell in love with each other after a series of events. Their love for each other conceived Cassiopeia. Memen-Avria Memen married Avria out of an arranged marriage between their Heras. However, Memen did not love Avria at all. Juvila-Animus This pairing started off with a one sided love. Animus is in love with Juvila very eager to win her affections. When Animus defeated Juvila, being the first one to ever do so Juvila fell in love with Animus because of his strength. But soon after their love making. Animus was slayed by Asval, Raquim and Hagorn which started the war between Etheria and the other four kingdoms of Encantadia. This didn't happened when the Sang'gres changed the past. Alena killed Animus before he was able to capture the Olontre. Ybarro-Odessa Odessa took care of Ybarro she named him Alexus during the times Ybarro spent with her Odessa fell in love with him but Ybarro showed no interest in her and wanted to remember his past. He was prepared to leave Odessa when she shot him with an arrow that made him fall in love with her. Ybarro had a night with Odessa that conceived Arman. In book 3 of the 2005-2006 series, Odessa stated she has no feelings in Ybarro anymore and is only concerned of their son. Amihan-Azulan The only known pairing in the book 3 of the 2005-2006 series. Azulan tried to win Amihan's affections. He was very persistent at first even pretending to be a prince from a far away kingdom to be able to equal her standards but when things became hard for Azulan he eventually gave up and returned to his real residence, the world of mortals. Love Triangles *Raquim-Mine-a-Hagorn Hagorn knew Mine-a as her real identity while Raquim knew Mine-a as Quesha. The two best friends were unaware they love the same person. Hagorn was oblivious to this and so is Raquim, when Hagorn was going to save Mine-a during the fall of Etheria Raquim got to her first. Hagorn followed them and saw Raquim initiate a kiss between them. Heartbroken over this betrayal, Hagorn ends his friendship with Raquim. When the Sang'gres returned to the past, this was changed. Raquim and Mine-a met in a different way, they met in the Batis ng Katotohanan. They eventually fell for each other. Hagorn became angry with Raquim for claiming the affection of the person he is yearning for however because Raquim found out that the hideout of the Diwatas have been ambushed, he thought it was Mine-a's doing and thus, he tells Hagorn he can be sure that Mine-a is his now because he cannot love someone so heartless as her. However as destiny had meant it to be, the two gravitated back to each other. When Mine-a was imprisoned by Avria Raquim came to save her. Gurna had also informed Hagorn about this but came too late because Raquim got to Mine-a first. Hagorn gives Raquim a chance to hand over Mine-a to him but they escaped on the night when Raquim was set to hand Mine-a over. Pirena became worried that she won't be conceived because of the turn of events. She decided to help his father out by locating the location of Raquim and Mine-a and sharing with him her power to change appearances. When Raquim found out Hagorn's deception the two battled each other which made Mine-a guilty because she is the cause of this and stabs herself. Raquim ends his friendship with Hagorn because of this. Alena-Ybarro-Amihan Ybarro-Alena-Hitano Lira-Anthony-Mira Alena-Ybarro-Odessa Alena and Odessa met after Odessa saved her and her sisters from a Pashnea. Odessa told Alena of her unrequited love towards a Sapiryan. Alena encouraged her Ornia-Memen-Avria Animus-Juvila-Barkus Barkus showed interest in making Juvila her wife to which Animus didn't agree to but Barkus mocked Animus saying he doesn't even know how to handle a sword. Barkus fails to win over Juvila much to Animus' delight. 2016 series *Since most of the pairings are not predictable if they are really going to end up with each other it is based on a hints format. Alena-Ybarro *Pairing names: AleBarro Ybarro and his friends just finished robbing a group of Hathors when he saw Alena who was headed for the falls. He followed Alena there and saw her bathing. He took her clothes and teased her. Irritated, Alena grabbed Ybarro to the deeper part of the water. Ybarro pretended to drown making Alena regret her actions and started looking for his body only for Ybarro to appear and hug her from behind. Alena-Hitano Amihan-Ybarro *Pairing names: AmiBarro, AmiBa, YbrAmihan At first Amihan was very hostile to Ybarro because if Alena knew he is the father of Lira it might ruin her relationship with her sister furthermore, he became the main cause of Alena's sorrow that led to her death. During the fall of Lireo, Ybarro came to Amihan's aid saying that she can't let Alena's sister be defeated. When Amihan told everyone to seek refuge in the camp of the Mandirigmas Ybarro refused to leave Amihan alone and returned with her inside the castle. The two possibly fell in love with each other during the course of time reaching to the point of almost kissing each other. However, Alena is alive. When Amihan found out Alena is alive, she knew she had to step back and Ybarro looked torn of whom he'll choose. Danaya-Aquil *Pairing names: DanQuil, TeamPanea While in different worlds, Danaya and Aquil thought of each other. Danaya's Hints *Danaya felt touched when Aquil sided with her during the heated argument between her Alena about the Mandirigmas and Pashneas. She thanked him for siding with her after the meeting. Aquil told her he is fond of pashneas that's why he will do everything to take care of them. Danaya is seen smiling after Aquil left. *Just when Danaya and Muros entered the Hallway she saw Aquil receiving a bouquet of floras-a rare type of flower from Alira Naswen. Aquil was supposed to accompany Danaya and Muros but Danaya decided that only Muros will accompany her because Aquil is too busy with another Encantada. *Still feeling jealous of Alira, Danaya kept on refusing to have Aquil accompany her and Imaw. *While Danaya is in the World of Mortals she sees a couple jogging, she remembered the time when she teased Aquil by taking his clothes while taking a bath. *Danaya wanted to make sure Aquil didn't pay attention to any other Encantadas while she was away so she asked him directly. *"Hoy, Aquil! Kanina ka pa ha, I Love You!" Aquil's Hints *Tapatan Although Aquil told the council that he and Imaw would introduce the sisters, Aquil only introduced Danaya and Imaw did the rest of the introduction. Aquil described Danaya as beautiful, attractive but dangerous. *After the death of Mine-a Aquil tells Danaya that if she needs someone to lean unto, he can be that someone. *Aquil sided with Danaya because they share the same advocacy. *Aquil protected Danaya when an angry Encantado tried to attack her. *Aquil believed Danaya isn't the one responsible for the attack and that someone pretended to be her so he started investigating on his own. *When Aquil saw Danaya in their camp, he was dumbfounded. He couldn't contain his joy and proceeded to hold her cheek and arm. He then tells her he is happy she has returned. He then holds her hands tightly while smiling at her. *Aquil smiled after Danaya interrogated him asking if he paid attention to other Encantadas while she was away. Danaya-Lakan *Enuo's assistant Rael ships Danaya and Lakan commenting they look good together. Danaya-Vish'ka *Pairing names: VishAya When Danaya, Lira and Wantuk went to Ascano to have someone create Lira's armor, the Barbaros refused their request. Danaya tells them she can pay them with gold. Vish'ka tells Danaya he will make Lira's armor if she agrees to be his wife. Danaya objects saying she did not come there to marry someone. Wahid proposes another way for her request to be granted that is by, defeating Vish'ka in a drinking challenge. Vish'ka didn't let himself lose and rejoiced upon Danaya's defeat. Lira tried to escape with Danaya but Vish'ka refused to let them go. Lira spoke courageously about their objective to free Encantadia from the Hathors. Impressed by Lira's words, Vish'ka makes her armor. Instead of pursuing in making Danaya his wife, he forms a friendship with her. Danaya-Muros *Pairing names: DanRos, TeamPrutas Muros is revealed to harbor feelings for Danaya after Danaya noticed him never leaving her side. Muros had a slip of tongue and said it is good that she finally noticed. Aquil-Alira Naswen *Pairing names: AquiRa The pairing is just a one sided love because Aquil is in love with Danaya. At the start of the series Alira is shown to admire Aquil and highly respect him. She is aware that Aquil is in love with Danaya and humbly steps back and pushes her feelings aside. When Danaya was banished from Encantadia, Alira had gotten closer to Aquil and the more her feelings for him grew. When Danaya had returned, Alira became very angry and frustrated unlike before wherein she would be happy if Aquil is happy. Pirena-Asval *Pairing names: AsPiren Asval first met Pirena in the forest when she was discussing her plans with Gurna. Asval thought he could use her in his plans. Asval went to Lireo to formally introduce himself to the Sang'gre bringing flowers along with him which Pirena does not accept. Asval confesses his admiration to Pirena and his desire to become close to her but Pirena turns him down saying she has far more important things to do than entertain a suitor. Despite being rejected, Asval still pursued Pirena even supporting her in her plans by not telling Amihan Pirena had sabotaged their weaponry. After becoming queen, Asval became one of Pirena's loyal warriors. Pirena began to trust Asval and gave him an opportunity to make her his wife if he manages to obtain the Ikalimang Brilyante from Pao Pao. Over the time, it seemed as if Asval has completely fallen for Pirena for real. Asval would often wander around Encantadia looking for ways where he could impress Pirena. When he meets Lira and learns that she is the daughter of Amihan, Asval brought her to Lireo to present as a gift to Pirena. When Pirena arrives he tells her he has a gift for her and calls her "Mahal" (Dear) but Pirena just ignored it. Asval called Pirena "Mahal" once more after she gave him orders to tie Lira by saying "Masusunod mahal ko". Pirena-Unnamed Lirean Soldier The pairing unexpectedly became popular on social media after Ken Alfonso posted a photo of him wearing the Lirean soldier uniform with the captions "Opo ako po yung ginamit lang ni Pirena #Encantadia2016" and "Hi Pirena ako nga pala yung sinayang mo" on his social media accounts. Some viewers wanted Ken's character to be revived. Lira-Wahid *Pairing names: Lira's Hints *Nagbabadya Lira did not tell Ybarro about what Wahid did despite being a talkative person. Lira then gets worried after seeing him with a black eye. She later asks her mother how old is Wahid. Wahid's Hints *Proteksyon Wahid tries to impress Lira by saying a prideful introduction. The next day, Wahid tells Lira most of the food in the banquet came from him. *Nagbabadya Wahid obediently scrubs Lira's back. When Lira found out it was him, Wahid kept smiling. After Lira left he tells Lira's father Ybarro that Lira is beautiful and her skin is very smooth earning a black eye from him. Lira-Anthony Mira-Anthony *Pairing names: MirAnthony Cassiopea foretold that Mira would not become queen because she will leave her homeworld to be with the man she will come to love. Mira became frustrated upon hearing this and left immediately. Mira told this to Pirena and Pirena advised her to kill that man. Mira went to the World of Mortals to find him and kill him but she got into a serious trouble during her search. Anthony appeared and saved her. The moment they met, Mira felt a connection with him and he will soon be the main reason why Mira wanted to return to the World of Mortals. Upon finding out that Pirena used her for her selfish ambitions, she went away to the World of Mortals. She thought of Anthony who could possibly help her so she started searching for her and met Lira. Lira brought her to Anthony and asked him to take care of her for the time being. At first, Anthony found Mira weird like Lira but eventually came to like her. He gave him his favorite stuff toy along with a card. Later, when Mira came to thank him Anthony tells her "I like you." but Mira did not understand it so he just told her to forget what he said. Mira then asked for the meaning of those words to the maid. The maid reveals it means he finds her attractive and he enjoys his company. Love Triangles Alena-Ybarro-Amihan Alena and Ybarro were already lovers to start with but because of Amihan telling Ybarro to just leave them alone, Ybarro broke his relationship with Alena. Alena then promised not to love anyone anymore but over the course of time, Alena realized she never stopped loving him. When Wantuk and Pako told Alena that Ybarro is dead, Alena refused to believe unless she sees his lifeless body and went searching for it. On her search she encounters Apitong and the two decided to look for him together until they reached a news of an Ivitre who is absorbing the life force of an Encantado, Alena thought that the reason why they couldn't locate their body is because it has already been turned into bones. Alena then became depressed and felt that she no longer had a purpose in Encantadia, she decided to commit suicide. However Pirena pretended to be Emre and took the Brilyante ng Tubig and used it to wipe her memories. When Ybarro heard of the news, he went to Lireo to confirm it. Amihan strangled Ybarro for being the cause of Alena's sorrow. However that changed after the fall of Lireo. Ybarro still grieved for Alena but found comfort in Amihan and later on, Amihan and Ybarro fell for each other. However, Ybarro's first love Alena is still alive and has returned to Encantadia. Ybarro was shocked to see her while he was hunting in the forest. He lied to her about knowing Amihan's whereabouts probably hesitating to let her past and current love meet he took her to Sapiro instead, for the rest of the day Ybarro was gone making Amihan worried. Ybarro eventually returned still having the hesitant look on his face, he told Amihan Alena is alive. Amihan became happy and encouraged him to bring Alena to their camp. Ybarro looked torn and spoke with sadness before leaving to fetch Alena. Danaya-Aquil-Alira Naswen Danaya expressed jealousy while Aquil was talking to Alira. Alira is very much aware of Aquil's feelings towards Danaya. Aquil-Danaya-Wantuk In Episode Wantuk seems to have a crush on Danaya by the way he greeted her to which Aquil reacts to. The theory behind Wantuk's attraction to Danaya possibly to dedicate to the characters of Buboy and Sanya had previously played in a TV drama the Half Sisters wherein Buboy ended up with Sanya. Lira-Anthony-Mira Lira-Anthony-Dina Non canon pairings Muros-Gurna When Gurna needed to divert Ades away from baby Lira so that Pirena could make the switch. She told her an excuse and of all the excuses Gurna could possibly tell, she told Ades that she is tasked to hand Muros a letter however she is too shy to give it to him. Ades then teases her for this unexpected revelation. 2005-2006 Pairings Gallery AquilPunishment.jpg|Danaya's punishment to Aquil. Amihan2005Quote.jpg|Amihan realizes that what Ynang Reyna Mine-a said was true and looks at Ybarro. Amihan ybarro alena.png|Amihan congratulating Ybarro and Alena. Ybarro_Amihan.jpg|Ybarro trying to talk to Amihan. Amihan Ybrahim.png|Ybarro hugged Amihan to comfort her. 2016 Pairings Gallery 20150810_1034381.jpg 20150818_171550.jpg|Ybarro and Alena's first meeting. YbarroAlena6.jpg|Ybarro going to Lireo to catch a glimpse of Alena. YbarroAlena5.jpg|Ybarro saves Alena during the war between Lireo and Hathoria. 20150818_171554-1.jpg|Ybarro gives Alena a gift he made for her. 13920781 277106565992559 6283090928061291051 n.jpg|Alena returning Ybarro's feelings for her. 20150904_104643.jpg|Alena and Ybarro share a kiss. AlenaYbarro3.jpg|Alena realizes she never stopped loving Ybarro. Maghintay.jpg|Alena crying over Ybarro who was just nearby. YbarroAlena4.jpg|Ybarro pretending he had never loved Alena. AlenaYbarro1.jpg|Alena and Ybarro reunited. YbarroAlena2.jpg|Ybarro brings Alena to Sapiro. YbraMihan3.jpg AngItinakda.jpg|Amihan and Ybarro meet in a collective dream that created Lira. YbraMihan2.jpg|Ybarro and Amihan's first actual meeting. YbraMihan1.jpg|Ybarro goes to Lireo to ask if he is the father of her daughter. Amihan confirms it but asks him to stay away from them. AmiBa.jpg|Ybarro aids Amihan. 20150904_103526.jpg|Ybarro tells Amihan Alena is still alive. DanQuil.jpg 20150904_104310.jpg|Danaya giggling after teasing Aquil. Kalaban.jpg|Danaya being jealous of Alira. AsPiren.jpg 20150811_163415.jpg|Asval introducing himself to Pirena. Category:Lore Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Encantadia